powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink Issue 1
Issue 1 is the first issue of Boom! Studios comic book mini-series. It focuses primarily on Kimberly Ann Hart. It was released on June 1, 2016. Synopsis Kimberly returns, it is discovered that she has leftover pink Morphin Energy from when she transferred her powers and missing everyone, she becomes a Pink Ranger once again. Plot It is the last day of the Pan Global Games Gymnastics Competition in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Kimberly is leaving an eighth message for her mother upset that she didn't show up for the competition or returned her call. Kimberly won four gold medals. Some of the other competitors ask Kimberly to go out celebrating, Kimberly brushes them off with a lie saying her mother and step-dad will be meeting her. Kimberly knows something is wrong and decides to investigate instead of sitting around and worrying. She travels to St. Moineau, France on her motorcycle believing she can get there in under five and arrive before dark. Her motorcycle and leather jacket are new but they remind her of the Shark Cycle she used as part of the Power Rangers and Tommy. She misses the old days, her friends, and her team. She realizes that she needs something more and that it's harder to let go of the superhero life than she thought. When she gets to St. Moineau she realizes the village is too quiet, no village is that quiet. She also notices that nobody is out and about. She feels like she is being watched even though there is absolutely no one around, her every instinct tells her to run. Without the sound of her motorcycle's engine the quiet is obviously unnatural, no birds or insects. She is forced to break in. One of her first observations when she gets inside is her mother's cellphone was left behind, something that would never have gotten left behind. She discovers there is no telephone service on the land line or cellphone and plenty of missed messages on the cellphone. Suddenly there is a series of loud bangs followed by a smash and crash. She runs to grab her archery case, because she has no team to back her up or her Morphin Powers. Zordon gave her a modified Communicator for emergencies only. She puts on protective gear like knee pads and combat boots. She also takes some change her mother had laying around. She hears a person scream non! She turns to find sea monster looking creatures attacking a cute dude. She attacks them in close quarters using the bow as a melee weapon. After a close call she uses the coins as a throwing weapon. After escaping the monsters the cute dude takes her to his family's bistro and introduces himself as Serge. He explains the situation about how at night the monsters come out and abduct people and that the number of monsters grow each night. Since the attacks began the village has been cut off from the rest of the world and anyone who tries to escape is abducted. Serge also gave Kimberly directions to a cliff where he saw the monsters go. Kimberly returns to her mother's house and calls Zordon. The Communicator projects an image of Zordon. They briefly exchange pleasantries. She asks for the Power Rangers help. Zordon regrettably informs her that the Rangers are off planet fighting Lord Zedd and have been out of contact for some time which has him concerned, which is also why Zordon believes he has neglected to aware of the situation facing Kimberly. Zordon says she has the power to stop this threat. Alpha informs Kimberly that she is still the bearer of the Pink Energy because the Sword of Light was not used unlike other Rangers, which means she still has latent Ranger Energy that can be temporarily reactivated by the Sword of Light. Kimberly using the Sword of Light transformed into a Pink Ranger. Zordon advised Kimberly restrain rather than destroying the monsters because remote scans indicate they are strange. Zordon reminds Kimberly that Sword of Light is a powerful weapon that links directly to his power, Kimberly reassures Zordon that she will keep it safe. Serge begins to worry about Kimberly when he hears the roar of her motorcycle and that he may have to save her this time as he exited his family's bistro he sees the Pink Ranger. Kimberly arrives at the cliff side opening that Serge told her about. She sneaks in and is astonished by the number of monsters and how few villagers are there. She is about to be attacked from behind but she attacks first. Since the element of surprise was eliminated she went for a full frontal assault and knocked out all the monsters. Only to be greated by Goldar and her mother. Goldar is pleased to see that Kimberly is a powered-up all-new Pink Ranger. Goldar plans to use Kimberly to help bring a creature to life and reveals he is working independantly of Rita and Zedd. Kimberly refuses to help so Goldar introduces Verto, who then immediately proceeds to turn Kimberly's mother into a monster just as she realizes the Pink Ranger is her daughter Kimberly. To be continued... Covers Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_-_Pink_001-000.jpg|Main Cover Elsa Charretier mmprpink01-sauvage.jpg|Marguerite Sauvage mmprpink01-chen.jpg|Helen Chen mmprpink01-hans.jpg|Stephanie Hans mmprpink01-tarr.jpg|Babs Tarr mmprpink01-coloring.jpg|Coloring Variant Missy Pena boom-morphin-kimberly-mmprpink.jpg|Pink #1 Goñi Montes boom-ultimate-pterodactyl.jpg|Ultimate Comics Janice Chu boom-dimensionx-pinkranger.jpg|Pink #1 boom-dimensionx-yellowranger.jpg|Pink #1 mmprpink01-superfly.jpg|Super-Fly Comics and Games mmprpink01-hastings.jpg|Hastings mmprpink01-comicbug.jpg|Comic Bug boom-splash-pink.jpg|Splash Connecting Covers SDCC Felipe Smith mmprpink01-collectorsparadise.jpg|Collector's Paradise mmprpink01-friedpie.jpg|Fried Pie mmprpink01-friedpiecon.jpg|Fried Pie Con mmprpink01-newbury.jpg|Newbury Comics Errors Notes * If this comic series follows similar events as the TV series then that would mean: ** Rocky DeSantos has replaced Jason by using the Sword of Light. ** Adam Park has replaced Zack by using the Sword of Light. ** Aisha Campbell has replaced Trini by using the Sword of Light. ** Katherine Hillard has replaced Kimberly. ** Tommy is now the White Ranger and leader of the team. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink